


All for You~

by Anonymous



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: Anniversary, Chaos Ensues, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Comedy, junta being junta, takato trying so hard to be bold and failing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Takato plans an elaborate surprise for Junta to celebrate their anniversary, but his nerves threaten to get the better of him.Same anon behind In Sickness and In Health
Relationships: Azumaya Junta/Saijou Takato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	All for You~

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, I am the same anon who wrote In Sickness and In Health. I wrote this as a cool down from the angst and sadness.   
> I'm now on tamago-box's discord server, so you can catch me there if you wanted to chat. Or, y'know, just join the server cuz its fun and there are other authors, heh

"This is for Chunta. I'm doing this for Chunta. This is all for Chunta..."

Takato's mind looped an endless chant in a desperate attempt to calm his nerves; to suck it up and just do it. He couldn't let himself back out now. As scared as he was, as completely embarrassing as this was, as downright excruciating as it was, he simply had to endure it. It wasn't for his own sake; today was all about Junta. 

Once, not so long ago, Takato feared the omnipresent looming shadow behind him, dreading the moments he'd strike, carting him off as a hostage while he thrashed and begged for mercy. The past him never would've guessed he'd be here an entire year later, waiting for Junta to return home so they could celebrate their very first 'anniversary'. And he certainly never would've believed the insane lengths he'd be willing to go to make the day special for the man who had forcefully captured his heart. 

But here he was, all set up in the apartment like art on display with all his romantic handiwork surrounding him. It had taken weeks of planning and some of the absolute worst shopping trips imaginable, but he was proud of how well it turned out. As flustering and embarrassing as this was for himself, he knew Junta would positively love it. This was finally going to be the special day where Takato's plans eclipsed Junta's. No mountain of presents or prepaid vacations could ever compare to the efforts Takato had put into this very moment. He would show Junta who was the most desirable. 

Takato fussed once more with the lacy wisp of cloth around his waist, trying his best to pull the pathetic excuse for a skirt over his hips. The garment was hardly long enough to hide anything, and even if he did manage to pull it down lower, the semi-transparent nature of the entire outfit would offer no modesty whatsoever. Takato felt completely exposed, almost more so than if he had chosen to lay there in no clothes at all. Still, he supposed that was the point, wasn't it? The object here wasn't to hide, but to excite. Besides, he had already checked the large bedroom window thirty times to make sure the curtains completely covered the glass, and he was almost tempted to hot glue them so he could be positive that they stayed there. And yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he was on display for the whole world, and that someone somewhere was laughing at him for how completely ridiculous he looked. 

Takato rearranged himself on the bed, striking an equally lazy pose, hoping the movement would distract him from messing with his clothes anymore. A rouge rose petal clung to a part one of his lacy gloves, and he casually plucked it and tossed it aside. He briefly wondered if it was really a good idea to have spread the flower petals all over the bed. Did it really add anything? And now it was just a mess that would need to be cleaned up. Would he be able to vacuum them up? He had laid down an entire trail of petals from the entryway to the room in question. It would be miserable if he had to pick them all up one by one. And what of the candles? Takato slowly turned, studying the careful array of scented candles that illuminated the room. He had specifically chosen the candles with that dark oaky scent that Junta insisted smelled just like Takato's own natural aroma. But that smell only came in bright orange candles. Takato winced; would he be stuck scraping neon orange wax off of every hard surface in here? And did the little metal tins at the base of each candle go in the trash, or did they need recycling? He breathed a growling sigh; why did these romantic set ups have to be such a mess?

Just as Takato was wondering how much longer he would have to wait, he heard the specific sound of someone walking down the apartment complex's hallway. He knew immediately that it was Junta. His ears had become fine tuned to the rhythm of his particular gait. Junta was home from work. It was showtime. Now it was up to Takato to play his part. 

Takato's heart thundered in his chest. This was the moment of truth. He just had to steel himself for this last hurdle. There was no turning back now. Sweat cascaded from his brow and his entire lanky frame began to shake uncontrollably. 

"It's for Chunta." He tried to remind himself. "You have to do it for Chunta!"

The footsteps beyond the entrance came to a halt just outside the door, and Takato knew Junta was searching for his key. Soon he would come through that door, follow the petal trail, and come upon Takato's special display. He'd see Takato in his lacy lingerie surrounded by a sea of rose petals and illuminated by a halo of flickering candles. He'd... He'd see everything... It was... It was all for him...

Nope. There was no way Takato could go through with this. 

In an explosion of pent up anxiety, Takato leapt from the mattress and immediately began searching for some place he could run to, the thought of 'do it for Chunta' all but forgotten. But the apartment only had the one exit (besides the fire escape, and there was no way he would even think about going that way) and Junta was directly in his escape route. If he couldn't run, he would have to hide. Panicking, Takato clumsily sprinted towards the bedroom closet, slamming the sliding door shut behind him and sealing himself in the eerie darkness. 

The apartment door opened and Junta entered, belting out a cheery greeting as he closed the door and placed his things beside him. After a few quiet moments where he failed to receive any sort of response, Junta tried calling out again, this time asking for Takato by name with a large amount of confusion present in his voice. Met with silence once more, Takato could hear as the man took a few hesitant steps forward, obviously curious as to where his beloved would've gone to. 

Takato heard Junta chirp a quizzical sound followed by the sound of a paper unfolding. He had discovered the cutesy pink envelope Takato had strategically placed on the counter and was no doubt reading the letters contents. Mortified, he could feel the heat erupting on his cheeks. Even though he had been unable to write the note himself, since he probably would've suffered a heart attack from the stress of writing it, and even though he hadn't even typed the love letter himself and instead copied it from an example online, he still couldn't help but feel completely embarrassed by its message. It was some tooth-rottingly sweet poem with all sorts of sugary language and mushy garbage that Takato would never have been able to say with his own mouth. And now Junta was associating it with him. He curled up on the closet floor and held himself as tightly as he could; why did he ever think this was a good idea??

He could tell when Junta had finished reading when his voice once again pierced the quiet atmosphere of the apartment, although this time he spoke in a noticeably lower tone. He called out once again for his quivering lover, then his footsteps began to approach the bedroom in a slow, deliberate rhythm, no doubt following the trail of rose petals left to guide him. Takato cursed himself; he had pointed Junta straight towards himself! How could he ever hope to escape unseen now?

"Takato-saaan..." Junta's voice was immediately behind the bedroom door now, and Takato's entire body tensed in response. Through the tiniest opening left between the closet door and the wall, he could see as the bedroom door slowly pushed open and Junta's huge frame entered, an expression of sheer excitement lighting up his entire face. But as soon as Junta noticed Takato was nowhere to be found, his face fell. A series of mixed emotions crossed his expression, beginning with disappointment, then confusion, then surprise and concern. The room was set like a theater with the bed acting as center stage, yet the lead actor was strangely absent. 

Though Takato prayed and prayed that Junta would exit the room and search the rest of the apartment, Junta instead shut the door behind him and, baffled, looked this way and that, scanning the room for its inhabitant. His voice came again, this time calling his name with a note of pure confusion, as he walked closer to the bed and carefully pulled back a blanket to see if anyone had been hiding there. 

Takato was trying his hardest to silence his heaving breath and stop his forceful shaking. Maybe, if he was lucky, Junta would give up before thinking of checking the closet. He knew his chances were slim, but he had to hold on to some sort of hope that he was going to make it out of this alive. 

But that hope was soon done away with entirely. As Junta continued to explore, making his way around the decorated bed, a playful smile began to pull at his lips, and he called out in a slow, throaty tone. 

"Takato-san, are you hiding from me?" He chuckled darkly, his form dangerously close to the closet door. "I've told you how I feel about you teasing me, right Takato-san?"

Despite Takato's best efforts, he simply couldn't reign in the tiny, fearful whimper that eked past his lips in a last ditch plea for mercy.

Even though the sound was only barely audible to human ears, Junta whipped around in an instant as though reacting to a noise as loud as a thunderbolt, his laser focused eyes instantly zeroing in on the closet door. The fiendishly excited expression that erupted across his face was nothing short of bone chilling. Slowly, carefully, he crept up to the small hiding space, his breathing loud and exaggerated, a single bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. 

Takato was hyperventilating as he watched that looming shadowy form creep closer and closer, eclipsing the light of the candles and bathing him in total darkness. 

"Found you, Takato-san~"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan on adding a second part to this, but any of y'all can feel free to do so yourselves.


End file.
